1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to systems and methods for producing superradiance using molecular magnets.
2. Description of Related Art
Terahertz radiation has recently been shown to be important in communications and in imaging tissue and other soft materials. For example, studies have shown that terahertz radiation could be used in early detection of skin cancer.
However, the generation of terahertz radiation, as used today, is not satisfactory. For example, the generation of terahertz radiation used for quality control in the manufacture of integrated circuits is accomplished by the use of high cost, room-sized equipment. Presently, no molecular source of radiation in the 10 gigahertz (1010) to terahertz (1012) region of the electromagnetic spectrum is available.